21 choses qu'un joueur d'Inazuma NE doit PAS faire
by elfecassepied
Summary: Alors c'est ma première fiction et je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il faut mettre ici XD! Je crois que c'est la description mais je ne suis pas sûre. Alors c'est une sorte de parodie sur Inazuma Eleven et Inazuma Eleven GO. Le concept vient de la géniale auteure qu'est CapitaineAwes0me et je doit dire qu'une bonne parti de mon humour vient des fabuleux écrit d'AsukaTirento!
1. Mark

**INAZUMA ELEVEN ET INAZUMA ELEVEN GO NE M'APPARTIENNENT PAS (malheureusement ToT) !**

 _C'est ma première fiction et je ne comprend RIEN au fonctionnement de pour la publication d'histoire alors soyez indulgents s'il vous plait._

 **21 choses que Mark NE doit PAS/doit ARRÊTER/doit faire**

1- Mark doit arrêter de sourire comme un idiot tous le temps (c'est chiant à la longue).

2- Mark doit arrêter de vénérer son grand-père comme ça.

3- Il doit arrêter de se référencer aux gribouillis de son grand-père comme à un livre saint.

4- Et surtout il doit arrêter d'essayer de faire « « « « « « lire » » » » » » son cahier aux autres de forces (NON « VROUM », « BOUING » et « BAM » CA VEUT RIEN DIRE !).

5- Mark ne doit pas faire passer le foot avant ses études.

6- Mark doit plus s'investir dans les cours particuliers que lui donne Jude (il a au moins le mérite d'essayer ne le rend pas fou non plus !).

Les autres joueurs ce retournèrent vers David qui avait pris le stylo des mains de Jude pour ajouter ce numéro 6. Il haussa les épaules avant de rendre le précieux Bic à son ancien capitaine et de disparaitre aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

7- Mark ne doit pas considérer tous ceux avec qui il a joué comme ses amis !

8- (Aux dernières nouvelles Edgar le méprise toujours et Destra veut voir son âme dévorer par un démon.)

« Destra ? C'est qui ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de démon ? » Demanda Steve plutôt surpris. Xavier qui venait de noter ce point remarqua.

« A c'est vrai tu ne peux pas savoir tu n'étais pas avec nous à Liocott, de toutes façons c'est trop long à expliquer. » Conclu-t-il en continuant l'écriture.

9- Mark ne doit pas être aussi naïf ça lui attire beaucoup trop de soucis.

10- Mark ne doit pas s'entraîner avec des pneus.

11- Ni forcer les autres à s'entraîner avec des pneus. (On veut pas finir con comme toi.)

12- Mark doit penser un peu moins au foot ça devient flippant.

13- Mark ne doit pas penser que tous les problèmes se règlent avec le football.

14- (Car c'est très faux.)

15- Mark doit un jour remarquer toutes les filles qui lui tournent autour.

16- ET EN CHOISIR DEFINITIVEMENT UNE AU LIEU DE RESTER AMI-AMI AVEC CHACUNES !

17- Mark doit arrêter de prendre les gens en filature quand ils ont un problème.

18- (Ca le résout peut-être à chaque fois c'est pas une raison !)

Jude, Xavier, Steve, Nathan et Axel se regardèrent, ne sachant pas trop quoi ajouter à la liste de leur capitaine. A comprendre sur toutes les choses qu'ils avaient à dire en choisir trois semblait impossible. C'est alors que le brun arriva avec un ballon de foot et son sourire de bien heureux, les harcelant pour aller s'entraîner (avec des pneus évidement). Un débat sans fin s'en suivit car quand la capitaine avait une idée en tête il ne lâchait pas l'affaire, surtout quand l'idée incluait du foot. Pendant se temps Tori, Sylvia et Nelly qui accompagnait le gardien de but remarquèrent la liste à l'abandon et décidèrent de la finir avant que le destinataire tombe dessus.

19- Mark ne doit jamais arrêter d'être si souriant, de bonne humeur et encourageant.

20- Ni de se préoccuper et de soutenir ses amis et coéquipiers.

21- Au final Mark devrait rester comme il est car c'est le meilleur ami et capitaine que l'on puisse avoir et il compte beaucoup pour nous tous.

Satisfaites les trois filles partirent rejoindre les autres qui avaient fini par partir s'entraîner avec Mark (en excluant les pneus). Mais Nelly revint sur ses pas et rajouta :

PS : S'il pouvait faire quand même quelque chose pour les numéros 6, 10 et 16 ce serais pas mal.


	2. Axel

**I. Inazuma Eleven et Inazuma Eleven GO ne m'appartient pas mais je prévois un plan de kidnapping MOUAHAHAHAHAH !**

 **II. Je vous remercies pour tous vos commentaires gentils ça fait me fait plaisir ! A chaque fois que vous me faites un compliment ça rajoute des cœurs dans mes yeux ! Et hier on m'a dit que je ressemblais à un bisounours !**

 **III. J'ai essayé de ne pas mettre de yaoi dans cette fic… (c'est pour ça que il y a plusieurs interprétation à différents moments du chapitre précédent) Mais j'ai échoué… LE YAOI EST TROP FORT ! Donc si vous n'aimez pas le yaoi il y a la croix rouge en haut à droite pour vous, bisous.**

 **IV. J'avoue que je suis vraiment pas trop fan d'Axel. Donc les choses gentils que je dis sur lui dans ce chapitre ne sont pas vraiment sincères… Désolé fan d'Axel ne me tapez pas !**

 **21 choses qu'Axel NE doit PAS/doit ARRÊTER/doit faire**

1- Axel ne doit plus jamais renoncer au foot !

2- Surtout que NON ça n'aide pas du tout ça petite sœur !

3- DONC PLUS JAMAIS !

« Euh Mark… Tu es sûr que ça va ? » Questionna Jude en regardant le brun écrire furieusement sur la feuille avec un air concentré.

« Je veux juste que ça ne se reproduise plus jamais ! PLUS JAMAIS SKJDFBSJHFBKSGBKSJ ! » Répondit ce dernier de manière quasiment hystérique. Choqué Nathan lui repris le stylo des mains considérant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

4- Axel doit être plus bavard.

5- (Vraiment mec sert toi un minimum de ta langue.)

6- Axel doit être plus sociable aussi.

7- (Donc n'arrête pas tes efforts avec les autres !)

8- Axel ne doit pas arrêter d'aider sur l'influence scolaire de Mark.

9- (Jude n'y arrivera pas tout seul et Nathan commence vraiment à avoir sa dose crois moi.)

« Hé ! » S'exclama le bleuté, outré, alors que le capitaine boudait de façon très mature à la remarque. Shawn leur offrit un petit sourire timide comme excuse et passa le stylo à Austin.

10- Axel doit continuer de progresser pour inspirer les nouveau joueurs !

11- Il est un modèle pour plein de gens il ne doit jamais abandonner !

« Tu en fait peut-être un peu trop. » Remarqua Jude, le oreilles du plus jeune rosirent, il allait confier le Bic à Mark quand trois ombres surgirent s'emparant de l'objet.

« Alors comme ça vous pensiez pouvoir écrire la liste de Blaze sans nous et notre classe ?!

-Devons-nous vous rappelez…

-Que nous sommes…

\- LES TRIPLES MURDOCK ! » Hurlèrent-ils en cœur en prenant des poses de Power Rangers. Nathan allait ouvrir la bouche pour leur répliquer de si et qu'ils s'en sortaient bien mieux sans eux mais Marvin ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il commença à griffonner sur la feuille.

12- Axel ne doit pas croire qu'il est meilleur que nous, les triplés Murdock sont beaucoup plus forts, cools et super classe !

13- On se réaffrontera et il fera qu'il ne peut rien contre notre fabuleux Triangle Z !

14- Il apprendra à ses dépens que le triangle est la forme la plus résistante que l'on peut trouver aussi bien dans l'univers que sur le terrain !

15- De plus nous au moins on a ne fait pas faux bond à notre équipe pendant quasiment une demi saison !

16- Ce qui est tous sauf classe !

17- Et toc !

« Eh vous êtes pas sympas avec Axel ! -protesta Mark- C'était à cause de l'Alius qui menaçait sa sœur et il est même pas partis aussi longtemps !

-Ouais c'est ça, tu dis juste ça pour lui trouver des excuses. Quel manque de classe. Aller les gars des gens aussi classe que nous ne peuvent pas s'attarder plus même par bonté ! » Et ils repartir comme ils était venus, les poses de Power Rangers en moins.

Nathan se demanda si ils allaient se faire interrompre pour chaque liste. Il laissa la question de côté et repris le stylo.

18- Axel ne doit PAS envoyer des ballons dans la tête des gens pour les motiver, leur faire comprendre toute l'étendue de leur sentiments pour le foot et bla bla bla…

19- Déjà ça fait très Mark comme discours.

20- Et en plus quand c'est nous ça peut encore passer. (Ne t'y risque quand même pas sur Caleb ou Archer) Mais un jour il risque de commencer à le faire sur des inconnus et ça menace de beaucoup moins bien finir !

Le défenseur, (Milieu de terrain ? On ne sait plus trop.) passa le Bic à Shawn, estimant que le copain du destinataire avait bien le droit d'écrire le numéro 21.

21- Axel ne doit pas trop tenir compte de cette liste. Il est très bien comme il est et toujours là pour veiller sur nous, même si la vie n'a pas toujours était simple avec lui. Axel ne doit juste pas oublier que quelque soit le problème on sera toujours là pour lui il peut nous en parler. DE PLUS IL NE DOIT SURTOUT PAS OUBLIER QU'IL EST **MON** CHOCOLAT CHAUD A **MOI** ET A _PERSONNE D'AUTRES_ !

Nathan qui était encore entrain de se dire que c'était très mignon quelques instants plutôt regarda Shawn stupéfié. Ce dernier avait un brin de reflets orangés inhabituels dans les yeux qui perdurèrent une poignée de secondes avant de disparaitre. L'argenté rougit en relisant le point.

« Oups… » Marmonna-t-il. Mark, qui n'avait rien suivit de la situation ou même relu le papier, s'empara de la liste qu'il porta en courant à l'attaquant de feu qui venait dans leur direction, discutant avec Xavier. Pendant que le blond lisait la feuille le brun conversait énergiquement avec l'ex-alien.

Le joueur du Nord observait tout ça, mortifier. Son petit ami regarda dans sa direction et le gratifia d'un des sourires auxquels lui seul avait droit, évalué « trop craquant » par le cerveau de l'attaquant de glace. Shawn piqua un tel fard qu'il regretta amèrement son écharpe dans laquelle il aurait pût cacher son visage. A ses côtés son prétendu ami/confident riait ouvertement de lui. Note à lui-même : penser à se venger de l'efféminé aux cheveux bleus + apprendre à contrôler ses rougeurs face aux charmes de son compagnon beaucoup trop beau pour ce monde.


	3. Victor

**I. IE/GO ne m'appartient TOUJOURS pas. Je vais vraiment le répéter à chaque fois ?!**

 **II. Le yaoi est maintenant officiellement présent ici.**

 **III. Cette fois on passe à Inazuma Eleven GO.**

 **IV. Réponse aux deux commentaires d'AsukaTirento (en retard pour le premier oui):**

 **1)Merci pour ces gentils mots sur ma fic *^* et aussi contente que mon pseudo te fasse rire XD**

 **2)Oui c'est un lapsus révélateur comme on dit MDR mais comment pouvais-je parler d'Axel sans ces 3 là XD**

 **V. Réponse à Cobra Neurotxique:**

 **1)Malheureusement j'ai échoué T_T Mais j'ai réussi à récupérer une banane si tu veux.**

 **2)Et bien merci beaucoup alors !**

 **VI. En général merci de vos commentaires gentils et je suis plus que ravie de vous amuser !**

 **Maintenant passons à l'histoire avant que vous m'étripiez XD**

 **21 choses que Victor NE doit PAS/doit ARRÊTER/doit faire**

1- Victor doit arrêter de faire son ado-émo-je-suis-trop-dark-de-la-mort-qui-tue.

2- (C'est Aitor qui l'a dit !)

Le bleuté regarda d'un air scandalisé l'auteur de l'affreuse trahison dont il venait d'être la victime. Le jeune Dark lui semblait serin et annonça simplement en haussant les épaules.

« Il va la lire, il va chercher les coupables, il va les trouver… » Il se retourna vers Cazador, son discours fataliste touchant à sa fin. « Et il serait bête qu'on meurt tous à cause d'une personne. »

Ah d'accord c'était comme ça. Pffff…. Le traitre.

3- Victor doit aussi changer de coiffeur.

4- Non parce que là avec sa crète de travers on dirait la Tour de Pise.

5- (C'est Lucien qui a écrit le 4 !)

Aitor lança un regard narquois à son non-non-ce-n'est-pas-mon-petit-ami-même-si-tous-le-monde-les-a-grillé, au moins ils étaient quittes.

« Ne commencez pas vos futilités, vous gâchez des points de la liste. »

Intervint Riccardo en soupirant.

6- Victor doit être plus sympa avec les gens.

7- Et essayer plus sincèrement de se faire des amis.

8- Ordre de grand-frère.

Vladimir hocha la tête, satisfait et ravi qu'Arion l'ai appelé pour l'écriture de cette liste. Il passa d'ailleurs le stylo au jeune capitaine de Raimon.

9- Victor ne doit pas jouer pour les méchants !

10- Il doit rester avec nous on est gentil !

« Tellement enfantin. » Railla le numéro 15. Il reçu seulement une petite tape à l'arrière de la tête de la part du violacé. Arion restant insouciant de la remarque alors que Riccardo prenait le Saint Bic.

11- Aussi Victor doit ARRÊTER de changer d'équipe, et de camps, à tous bout de champs.

12- Sérieusement 5e Secteur - Raimon - Alien ?!

13- Ca n'a aucun sens !

14- Et c'est particulièrement agaçant pour ses coéquipiers (NOUS AU DERNIERES NOUVELLES !).

15- Victor doit arrêter de ce mettre du mascara.

16- Ca ne fait que renforcé le premier point.

17- Et si ses yeux sont comme ça naturellement…

18- Désolé pour toi… Vraiment…

« Tu veux mourir c'est ça en fait ? » Remarqua Lucien en voyant Aitor inscrire ces quelques points. « Tu sais si tu veux vraiment me quitter il y a des moyens plus simple que l'incitation au meurtre.

-M-ma-mais c'est pas du tout ça ! » Le jeune défenseur piquait un far pas possible. « Ca n'a rien avoir avec toi ! Cette liste est juste là pour mettre les choses au clair et c'est ce que je fais !

-Et c'est ce que je vais faire aussi. »

Intervient une voix. Bailong, qui arrivait de nul part, ne disant même pas bonjour pris nonchalamment le stylo des mains de Cazador et commença à écrire sur la fiche. Ce moquant pas mal des yeux ronds des autres.

19- Vic' doit pas prendre la grosse tête et redescendre sur Terre car JE SUIS le PLUS fort ok ?!

20- Et aussi car c'est mon rôle d'être mégalo.

21- Sinon je peux toujours dévoiler tu-sais-quoi (connard).

« Tu-sais-quoi ? »

Relu Vladimir d'un coup très intrigué. Malheureusement pour lui l'ancien joueur du 5e Secteur ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre et emporta la feuille, « officiellement » pour l'amener au destinataire. Après « officieusement » ~~….


	4. Aitor

**I- Inazuma Eleven/GO ne m'appartient toujours pas et j'en ai marre de me répéter.**

 **II- Je vous remercie pour votre soutien et vos retours positifs ça me fait très plaisir.**

 **III- Et oui il y a toujours du yaoi dans cette fiction car j'aime le yaoi.**

 **IV- J'ai découvert comment mettre les lignes horizontales, c'est débile mais ça me fascine donc vous risquez dans voir pas mal maintenant MOUAHAHAHAHAH !**

 **V- Maintenant je vous souhaite juste une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **21 choses que Aitor NE doit PAS/doit ARRÊTER/doit faire**

* * *

1- Aitor ne doit pas faire des coups truqués pendant l'entrainement.

2- Puis après accuser Gabriel.

3- Et crée des disputes dans l'équipe.

4- Aitor doit arrêter de faire des mauvais coups à Gabriel.

5- Aitor doit arrêter d'appeler Gabriel « Gabi-sempai~ » c'est aussi étrange que chiant.

6- Aitor doit arrêter d'essayer de couper les cheveux de Gabriel.

7- Aitor doit arrêter d'essayer de détacher les cheveux de Gabriel CAR NON JE NE LE FERAIS PAS PUTAIN VOUS MOI LA PAIX JE VAIS FINIR PAR T'ARRACHER LES YEUX DFGHJKLMZERTYUIKOLFGHJ

Riccardo attrapa le défenseur par la taille pour l'emmener loin de la liste et de sa crise d'hystérie ce qui valait sans doute mieux pour tous le monde. Lucien soupira, désespéré, il y a des jours où il se demandait comment il avait pu tomber amoureux de ce… ce… cette personne pleine de surprises dont ils rédigeaient la liste. Il reprit le fameux papier histoire de fermer la partie sur la relation tendue entre les deux joueurs.

8- Pour faire simple Aitor et Gabriel devraient s'imposer une distance raisonnable de sécurité pour le bien de tous.

9- (Même s'il trouvera sûrement un moyen de contourner cette futur règle je t'assure que Lucien et moi veillerons aux grains.)

Commenta l'ex-capitaine qui était de retour après avoir confier son copain en furie aux « bons » soins de Doug et Michael. Car c'est pas tout ça mais il avait une liste à finir et même si le rosé était bien énervé ce n'était rien qu'une bonne baffe de Doug et une réplique aiguisée de Michael ne pouvaient calmer. Puis il avait ramené Skie au passage parce que après tout pourquoi pas.

10- Aitor ne doit pas profiter de la naïveté de Lucien même si on sait que c'est de la taquinerie et qu'il l'aime beaucoup.

11- (Il devrait aussi arrêter de nier sa relation car quand vous avez passé le stade de vous fourrer la langue dans la bouche en public ça sert plus à rien.)

13- Il ne doit toujours pas profiter de cette naïveté pour placer des blagues et des sous-entendus douteux.

14- (CA C'EST MON TRAVAIL ET CELUI DE JADE ALORS DON'T TOUCH !)

« Quels blagues et sous-entendus ? » Demanda innocemment le jeune Dark à qui la vie n'avait pas encore perverti l'esprit, tout comme celui d'Arion et de JP d'ailleurs. Victor et Riccardo, eux, restèrent sur une expression désabusée, et oui, comme toute bonne fiction yaoi qui se respecte tous les garçons se retrouvant homosexuels par la volonté du saint esprit tordu de l'auteure il fallait forcément que le peu de personnages féminins soient yaoistes.

15- Aitor doit améliorer son inspiration pour les noms de super-techniques. (On sait que c'est dur mais courage tu es sur la bonne voie !)

16- (Enfin sûrement… On sait pas vraiment puisqu'on te demande plus.)

17- En référence au numéro 8 on va convenir que 5 mètres est une moyenne raisonnable.

18- Aitor doit arrêter de se la jouer double-face avec son jeu d'acteur CAR NOUS VOYONS A TRAVERS TOUT CE CINEMA !

« M. Greenway ? » Mais étais-ce une malédiction des listes d'être interrompues par des invités surprise ?! (La réponse est oui mon cher Victor hé hé.)

« Quoi ? Il vit avec nous on a aussi des choses à dire ! » Emballa Jordan que la maturité n'avait au fond jamais gagné.

19- Surtout qu'après quand ça dérape Aquilina et Isabelle sont pas contentes ET C'EST SUR MOI QUE CA RETOMBE !

Car oui les listes sont aussi là pour faire passer la frustration comme l'a bien compris Xavier.

20- Pour le bien de tous Aitor doit arrêter de nous faire chier car déjà qu'on réunis tous les cas sociaux si rajoute ses enmerdes on est pas sortie…

« VICTOR !

-Faut bien que quelqu'un le dise. »

 _Petit contre-temps le temps qu'on vire Victor et raye ces vérités non-admises de la liste car on a la bonne idée d'écrire au Bic sans T-pex._

20 bis- On sait qu'on fond Aitor nous aime bien et qu'il a juste du mal à exprimer ses sentiments mais un peu plus d'efforts seraient apprécier. Ou au moins qu'on les remarque quoi.

Un débat commença sur que mettre en dernier point. Agacé par cette longue et éreintante mascarade Lucien s'empara de la feuille simple à grands carreaux en prime chez Monoprix et parti, car il restait un Dark, un Dark innocent, gentil et naïf mais un Dark quand même dont le caractère familial finissait par ressortir.

Le lendemain cette même feuille se retrouvait plier en quatre et glissée dans le casier du jeune et fourbe défenseur. Le numéro complété et accompagné d'un post scriptum.

21- Aitor doit vraiment ne prendre en compte que les numéro et 17 (Estime toi heureux que je n'en ai pas mis plus.) car malgré les mauvaises langues et quelques vérités tu es toi-même et c'est ca qui est important. En plus c'est comme ça que je t'aime.

PS : J'avoue par contre qu'ils ont vraiment réussi à bien me saouler alors si tu veux pour l'entrainement j'ai du poil à gratter et une forte envie de crée des problèmes ;-) .


	5. Jude

**I- Ca fais un moment je suis désolée mais la vie est pleine de trucs...**

 **II-YAAAAOOOOIIIII, croix rouge si ça te dérange 3**

 **III- Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **21 choses que Jude NE doit PAS/doit ARRÊTER/doit faire**

* * *

1- Monsieur Surdoué doit penser à retirer ses lunettes dégueulasses de temps en temps pour qu'on voir un peu plus ses yeux dégueulasses.

2- C'est une si bonne source de moquerie c'est dommage de passé à côté.

3- (Ce que Crète De Punk essaye de dire grand-frère c'est que tu as de très beaux yeux et qu'on aimerait bien en profiter un peu plus.)

« Ts. Ne déforme pas mon venin Tintin reporter.

-Je ne déforme pas je traduis. Et je sais que tu voulais me blesser avec ce surnom mais je l'aime beaucoup donc je vais le garder. » Rétorqua Célia, Caleb roula des yeux en marmonnant un truc à propos du fait qu'ils étaient tous cons. On choisit de l'ignorer pour des raisons évidentes.

4- Jude doit arrêter de se prendre pour Superman avec sa cape de merde. Quand elle était rouge sa passait encore mais là il est juste encore plus ridicule que d'habitude vraiment en plus entre nous Juddie tu ressembles plus à Batman.

« Stonewall ! » S'emporta l'attaquant aux pingouins. On chassa le stratège qui perturbait bien trop l'écriture de cette liste.

5- Jude doit se détendre un peu plus et accepté d'aller jouer au foot avec ses amis au lieu de faire ses devoirs !

6- Tu dois également reconnaitre que les pneus sont une très bonne méthode d'entrainement !

7- Puis faudrait qu'on se remette nos petites confrontations sur le terrain au bord de la rivière, ça fait longtemps.

8- Et aussi tu ne dois pas dire à ton majordome de me renvoyer car 2h est une heure tout à fait raisonnable pour une petite partie.

« Tu t'es fait rembarré à 14h ? » Questionna David, surpris en temps que meilleur ami du receveur, 14h… ce n'était pas une heure choquante. Mark lui rendit un regard confus.

« Bah non à 2h. » Le joueur de la Royale Académie manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive. 2h comme 2H DU MATIN ? Axel lui donna un coup de coude significatif, ne pas insister, l'attaquant de feu récupéra ensuite le Bic.

9- Jude doit continuer à maintenir le groupe « Protectives Big Brothers Squad » avec Thor et moi.

10- Et ne pas écouter les inconscients qui remettent en cause la légitimée de notre organisation.

« Ca va finir en mafia. » Se lamenta Célia qui subissait cette escouade avec Julia, cela faisait bien rire Caleb d'ailleurs (ce dernier étant revenu car c'était pas un borgne fanatique qui allait l'impressionner).

11- Grand-frère tu dois passer me voir plus souvent.

12- (Oui je suis toujours fâchée que tu m'ais fuit si longtemps.)

13- Jude doit arrêter de regarder des séries policières.

14- Ca ne ressemble pas à un problème mais tu fais extrêmement peur avec ton expression de psychopathe/sadique/détective/complotiste quand on arrive au climax de l'épisode.

15- Vraiment j'ai plus les nerfs pour tes ricanements démoniaques lors des meurtres à minuit et je pense que Joseph aussi.

« Bande de fragiles. » Ricana le joueur rebelle.

« La ferme Stonewall. » Gronda le fan de pingouin en avertissement. Axel se glissa entre eux deux avant que quelque chose ne dérape. Caleb renifla dédaigneusement avant d'à moitié arracher le Saint Graal des mains du borgne.

16- Sharp, on pourrait éventuellement collaborer sur différentes tactiques de secours, après tous celles que tu fais seules sont toujours inutilement compliquées.

17- (Il veut passer du temps avec toi !)

« Hills ! » S'offusqua-t-il alors que la jeune journaliste ricanait en se cachant derrière David. Cette sale petite démone !

« Je vous aide un peu, c'est pas ma faute si vous êtes deux imbéciles bornés. ~

-Vous me faites chier, je me casse. » Et il s'éloigna à grands pas, à la joie intérieure de Samford. Quand à la fourbe petite sœur du stratège on aurait presque pu voir des cornes de démon pointer sur sa tête.

18- (Courage grand-frère, ça finira par marcher~)

19- Et oui Jude, tu n'as pas le droit d'être épargné par les manigances de ton « innocente et pure » petite sœur.

20- Jude doit surtout continuer à tout donner sur le terrain et dans la vie ! Tu es notre meilleur ami et on ne te jugera jamais, il faut que tu arrête de te mettre autant la pression. Il n'y a pas de honte à être parfois dépasser, on est là pour toi dans ces cas-là, et tu nous le rends bien. (De plus s'ils te traitent mal à Raimon la Royale sera toujours là pour t'accueillir.)

« David. Arrête d'essayer de nous voler notre stratège. » Déclara Axel avec un sourire amusé.

« Vous nous l'avez voler en premier. » Répondit Samford toujours sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Les membres commencèrent à gentiment se chamailler quand Caleb (qui s'en va et qui revient), agacé par ces conneries, fit remarquer que cette « foutue liste de merde » n'était toujours pas fini. Mais là où il y avait posé il y a quelques instants encore le papier, il n'y avait plus rien.

« Comment c'est possible. » S'étonna David, étonnement partagé par tous, sauf Mark, parce que Mark. Le capitaine toujours aussi souriant les convainc de partir faire une partie (non pas les pneus Mark !).

« Je suis sûr que cette liste trouvera son destinataire. » Expliqua-t-il joyeusement, au désespoir des autres qui trouvaient ce résonnement stupide, mais bon avec Mark Evans c'est peine perdue.

Le lendemain matin Jude se réveilla et fut surpris de trouver une feuille pliée à côté de ses précieuses lunettes. Curieux il déplia le papier, c'était une liste que ses amis avait dû compléter pour lui, il sourit doucement à la lecture des différents points. Jusqu'au dernier, son souffle se coupa sous le choc.

21- Je suis fier de toi Jude. RD

C'était impossible. Oui, RD devait signifier autre chose. Peu importe, juste autre chose. Sharp se leva de son lit d'un coup tremblant. Son regard tomba sur les lunettes, il les prit délicatement en main.

Oui, ce RD devait forcément signifier autre chose.


End file.
